


Into the dark deep blue sea...

by Herusa



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - Fandom, Heroes (TV), Star Trek RPF, The Finest Hours (2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Atlantic Love Story, Atlantis, Atlantis Culture, Captivity, Cthulhu Mythos, Deep Ones, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marking, Mpreg, Rough Sex, Tentacle Sex, thalassophobia, 亞特蘭提斯文化, 克蘇魯神話, 囚禁, 大西洋愛情故事, 恐怖情人, 恐海症, 深潛者, 觸手, 長篇
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:23:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6519178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herusa/pseuds/Herusa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>身為深潛者的Sylar，看上了執行救援任務時意外墜海的Bernie，把他救下來並標記了他。</p><p>在又深又暗的海底裡，到底會藏著什麼呢？</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 作者污爆且三觀不正，請看清楚CP和tags才決定要不要往下看。本文是Pinto拉郎，如有不適請點右上角叉叉離開，感恩。
> 
> 其實這是一篇科普文：）

大西洋的天氣總是喜怒無常，海岸防衛隊的責任就是救出因暴風雨而沉船的船員。這次救援由比較資深的船員開船，而Bernie，就在船頭待命。

 

 

因風浪的關係，船隻一直被波浪拋起，Bernie拼死抓住欄杆才不致於被拋下海。

 

 

「小心前面...」船身陷入浪濤裡，船頭的Bernie被浪流捲走。「Fuck！！！！Bernie！！」船長大喊，然而在大風大浪的海上，他們根本沒辦法可以找到Bernie。

 

Bernie被水流控制住活動，動彈不得。「要死了嗎？」他這樣想，然後一個高大的黑影抱住他，餵了一顆丸子，塗上暖暖的藥膏。確定都有效時，Bernie被拖到深海之中。

 

感覺到臉上有冰冷劃過的感覺，Bernie猛地睜眼，只看到章魚般的觸手撫過自己的臉。他驚惶大叫，觸手的主人立即叫他安靜。這時Bernie才看清他的樣貌，深棕色的頭髮因浮力而飄揚著，有著粗眉而輪廓又深的男人看起來有幾分似意大利黑手黨的大佬。

 

 

他在Bernie耳邊輕語：「附近有潛艇，你太大聲說話，我們會被抓走。我知道你有很多問題，隨便問吧。」

 

 

Bernie似懂非懂的點點頭，輕輕的開口：「你是什麼？」

 

 

「不是人類。」

 

  
「那到底是什麼？」

  
「都是地球的生物，我們在空白期曾經統治過地球。可以說是類似舊日支配者的角色。還有呢？」

  
「你的名字？」

  
「Sylar。你呢？」

  
「Bernard..大家都叫我Bernie。」

  
「很可愛的名字。」

 

 

Bernie看了那個帥氣但又不是人類的生物一眼，Sylar似是感覺到他的目光般，轉過頭注視Bernie。

 

 

「你...為什麼在這？」

 

  
「由於我們可以化為人形，我母親與人類父親墜入愛河然後結合生了我。我是...你可以當成是混血兒。所謂的水怪都是我的族人，請你回去不要告訴其他人好嗎？你差點死了。我讓你吃下可以在水下呼吸的東西和塗了不會被水壓壓扁的藥膏。」

 

  
「天啊，我還以為我還真的死了。」Bernie微笑，過於冷靜的他已經分不清現實與幻想。

 

 

「那個...暴風雨已經停了，我送你回去好嗎？」Sylar抬頭看了一下海面，陽光又回復照射海面的狀態。Bernie點頭，Sylar就抱起他，用難以形容的速度向海岸遊去。

 

 

把Bernie送上碼頭時，Sylar朝岸上的方向揮了揮手，叫他「有空來找我聊天！」然後往海裡的方向潛進，潛進水裡那一刻掛在Sylar臉上不是單純無害的表情，而是讓人發冷的微笑。

 

 

在Bernie昏迷時，Sylar已經把Bernie標記過了。那些藥膏和丸子都是對象願意與海怪族結合時是才能用的，而Bernie卻懵然未覺在他尾骨的位置，多出一個不屬於他的印記。

 

 

在Bernie昏迷的時候。

 

 

Sylar把Bernie壓在海床上，用自己的觸手把他緊綁，看上已久的心上人，因為被浪捲走而沉進海裡，不撿走再標記簡直就是辜負了神明的心意。

 

 

於是Sylar用兩指按著Bernie的嘴角再把那顆紫色的丸子丟進他口裡。丸子在Bernie的舌頭上融化，本來即將窒息而死的人又被拉回到人間。

 

 

之後就是塗上不會被水壓壓扁的藥膏。Sylar忍住撕破Bernie衣服的衝動，小心謹慎的把他的衣服鈕扣解開，露出雪白的胸膛，他決定先把藥膏塗上，再慢慢享用這個看起來很可口的人類。

 

 

冰涼的手撫上緩慢起伏的胸口上，把藥膏塗滿他的腹部和胸膛，接著把他翻身，塗在背部和側面。直到Sylar摸到Bernie的屁股，狠狠的在上面擰了一把，把心一橫迅速的將藥膏塗抹在未被覆蓋的範圍，趁Bernie未醒的時候趕緊處理好。

 

 

Sylar俯身吻上Bernie，噬咬那雙夢寐以求的嘴唇，然後一路向下，同時控制力度努力不讓自己留下任何痕跡。纏繞Bernie四肢的觸手分開他的雙腿，而屬於觸手系的Sylar自己會分泌潤滑液，這時候他聽到遠處傳來採測作用的聲納，低聲罵了句髒話然後抱著Bernie向漆黑的海溝深潛。Sylar把Bernie帶去海裡深處，繼續剛剛未完的好事。他讓可以分沁潤滑液的那兩根觸手在Bernie的穴口打圈，偶爾模仿抽插的動作開發未經人事的穴道，約莫過了一分鐘後，Sylar親自把手指插入緊緻的後穴，在裡面探索前列腺的位置。手指頭摸到那一點，身下的人好像輕吟了一下。他的嘴角上勾，把自己燙熱粗大的分身擠進又緊又小的穴口裡。腸肉包裹住熾熱、非人類的陰莖，花了一陣時間完全進入，他深深嘆了一口氣，感受裡面完全貼近自己的蠕動。然後Sylar開始擺動腰肢，破開深海的阻力，把最真誠的感覺都傳遞給Bernie——只是對方感受不到。

 

 

當Sylar在裡面射精時，一個深藍接近黑色的標記浮現在Bernie尾骨的那片肌膚上。他喘著氣把陰莖拔出，滿意地觀賞自己親手鑄造的藝術品。

 

 

Bernie被帶到上比較淺，能看到陽光的地方。Sylar在一旁靜靜守候，希望Bernie醒來第一眼就可以看到自己。


	2. Chapter 2

他開車到臨海的街上，推開島上唯一一家鐘錶店的門，掛在玻璃門上的鈴鐺響起，提醒老闆客人的到來。

 

 

Bernie舉起自己的懷錶，躊躇一下正想開口時，看到老闆熟悉的側面時帶著驚喜的語氣說：「麻煩一下我想...嘿！是你！」本來埋頭在其他壞掉的鐘錶裡的Gabriel，聽到那把自己喜歡得不得了的男聲時，立即拿下臉上那副眼鏡，看向混身散發爽朗氣息，還有他的標記的男人，露出最真誠的笑容。

 

 

「驚喜吧！沒想到是你！」Bernie湊到Sylar身邊，看了幾眼那些複雜精細的零件和機械，嘀咕自己得出結論：「這些東西真難懂......」Sylar盯住對方上下滑動的喉結，緊張的嚥了一口口水，把話題轉移免得兩人陷進尷尬的氣氛裡：「其實我叫Gabriel，Sylar是我的姓。」

 

 

「所以原來你是叫Gabriel Sylar？名字挺帥的啊。」Bernie推了Sylar的肩膀一下，從口袋翻出此行送修的目的，一枚以黑色為主調，金為輔的懷錶，指著錶面：「它壞掉了，拜托你幫我看一下？」Sylar接過懷錶，放到耳邊認真聽，然後晃了晃，說：「裡面的齒輪卡住了。」Bernie打從心底裡覺眼前這個專心拆開自己的懷錶的男人很帥，單用聽的就知道什麼地方出了問題。

 

 

Sylar看了身旁的人一眼，他從Bernie迷人的天藍色眼眸裡看出了崇拜的目光，下一秒他就臉上帶笑，把心裡的話說出來：「你很厲害！單用聽就知道哪裡有問題！」被Bernie突如其來地讚了的Sylar搖頭，「我不厲害，只是一個很普通的錶匠。」

 

 

「不不不，Gabriel Sylar一點都不普通。」Bernie耍手，眼裡的神情柔和得不可思議，Sylar知道Bernie是一個善良的人，而且測謊的那個能力告訴他Bernie絕對不是在說謊。那是一句發自內心的話沒有錯。接下來他沒有回話，只是靜靜擺弄手上的工具，默默把懷錶修理然後遞到Bernie眼前，聲如蚊吶的說：「修好了。」

 

 

Bernie先是一愕，明亮的微笑掛在臉上，雙手接過懷錶，安置在褲袋裡後從另一個褲袋掏出錢包，Sylar搖頭，輕聲說：「我不會收你的錢。」

 

 

這樣就有點尷尬了，Bernie撥了撥自己的頭髮，試圖想一個兩全其美的方法。他只是不想再虧欠Sylar任何一點一滴一分，包括那時候他到現在都不曉得是不是幻覺的深海救助，到現在他都認為Sylar只是一個潛水愛好者。過於神秘的男人使自己快要分不清面前這個人到底是自己幻想出來的生物還是真實存在的人，為了可以一步一步的試探這個男人，他決定先約Sylar吃個晚飯。

 

 

「那......我請你吃晚飯？今天晚上你有空嗎？」

 

 

Sylar放下手中的工具，看了Bernie一眼，抿唇點頭。

 

 

「那我先回家了，等一下6點的時候再來這兒接你。」Bernie拉開玻璃門，鈴鐺又再發出清脆的聲音，確定Bernie的身影消失在自己可以感知的範圍時，才脫下眼鏡把眼鏡置在案上。他站起身，在他背後的門上掛著一個「營業中」的牌子，轉眼間就翻了個面，以「休息中」那一邊面向大街。

 

 

他深呼吸一口氣，走到店裡最盡頭處，推開房間的門看著底下離自己幾步遠，平靜如鏡面的海。Sylar把店開在海邊就為了可以更加接近那片孕育萬物的洋，隨時都可以跳進被太陽照得暖和的水裡，歸去他本來所在的地方。於是男人把身上所有衣物脫下再塞到防水袋裡抱著往下跳，水花濺起灑到木地板上。

 

 

太久沒回家的他先是適應一下被水包圍的感覺，再閉眼感受水流的方向，天生在腦中就有一個羅盤，方向感極好有如鴿子一樣的深潛者即使是在地球哪個角落，都會懂得回家。

 

 

Sylar一直向下潛，雙腿漸漸變回最初始的形態，他破開水壓潛到海床，沿著海床向他的家前游，水流此刻就像有形的實物一樣擦拭他的臉，他的身體。

 

 

超越乘風破浪的姿勢使他差點弄丟手裡的衣物，善水性的深潛者在海裡行進的速度快得嚇人，沒人做過實際的統計，但可以肯定的是他們比任何一艘船船都游得更快，所以他用了大概半小時就回到家，那條大西洋第三深的海溝，羅曼什海溝。

 

 

Sylar把右手按在鐵門上，鐵門頂端由上而下的發出一陣綠光把因趕時間而不耐煩的男人掃瞄了一遍，隨後鐵門滑開，他急忙衝進家裡然後將防水袋丟到床上。打開衣櫃拿出自己很久沒穿過但依然筆直的西裝摺好放到另一個袋子裡。

 

 

「媽，我出去啦！」Sylar向著屋裡大叫。

 

 

屋裡的女人從裡面走出，看著兒子匆匆忙忙的背影會心微笑，大概這孩子是有了喜歡的對象才這麼手忙腳亂吧。

 

 

Sylar用自己可以做到的最高速回到鱈魚角，回到店裡洗了個把全身上上下下都洗得乾淨透徹的澡，再噴上聞起來不會過於濃烈使人鼻子發癢，味道恰好的男性香水。才對著鏡子整理了一下外套而已，門外就已經有人使車子響起了幾聲沒有規律的喇叭。

 

 

「晚安。」Bernie倚在車身旁，笑容被鵝黃的街燈，雪地的映照顯得更加吸引，至少Sylar的目光此刻忍不住不停追逐笑容的主人的雙眼。

**Romanche Trench 羅曼什海溝**

** **

**[圖源](https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E7%BE%85%E6%9B%BC%E4%BB%80%E6%B5%B7%E6%BA%9D) **

 

**Cape Cod 鱈魚角**

  
[圖源](http://kissmywellness.com/2016/03/11/cape-cod-the-perfect-place-for-breast-cancer/)

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 什麼時候可以進肉（遠望），太快會顯得Bernie很隨便，但我們的天使不是一個隨便的天使。
> 
> 至今Bernie仍未發現腰上的標記。

「走吧，上車！」Bernie為對方拉開右方的車門讓他坐在副駕座上，自己急步走到左邊，幾乎是用衝撞的姿勢爬進車裡，外面越來越冷了，討厭的天氣冷到Bernie開始覺得有點吃不消，凜風的吹襲使這裡的空氣每分每秒都流露刺骨的寒意。

 

Bernie在溫暖的車裡把身上的寒氣抖走，扣上安全帶踩下油門，幾分鐘就到了他訂好位置的餐廳所在的那條街。

 

「不好意思先生，室內的位置已經沒了，只剩室外的。」站在門外接待客人的女孩帶點抱歉的語氣微微彎腰說，這番話使Bernie有點生氣，明明有在電話裡說得很清楚預留室內的位置，他這個職位可不能生病呢，直到Sylar拍拍他的肩膀勸他別鬧才乖乖坐在室外。服務生給他們安排了最角落的位置，大小恰好的圓木桌中間有一根燃燒著的蠟燭，再外面一點就已經是一望無際的大西洋了，海濤拍打岸上的聲音再配上燭光竟然意外的浪漫，不過以他們現在只比冰山暖一點的關係可不需要這些東西就是了。

 

這家在海邊的餐廳專賣新鮮的海產，Bernie看過餐牌後想都沒想就點了他們最有名的龍蝦再加點一支紅酒，而Sylar倒是認真思考了一會才決定選煎鯖魚排。點過餐後兩人相視，然後陷入尷尬得很的沈默中，惱人的風源源不絕的吹來，Sylar察覺到Bernie一直微微蜷著身子在抖，就走到他的身後將自己的外套披在怕冷的Bernie身上。「謝謝......」輕顫的聲音從Bernie唇上傳來，本來低著頭的他抬眼與Sylar對望，瞇眼而笑，眼裡的藍寶石就像自己手腕上紋身的顏色一樣。

 

「你應該對我很感興趣是嗎？我是誰，我從哪裡來，我是什麼......這些問題我今晚都可以說給你聽。」Sylar嚐了口香醇的紅酒，試著想要劃破自己也忍受不了的靜寂，Bernie點頭，用力得像是他老家的農舍裡小雞啄食飼料時用的力度一樣。

 

「以下我說出來的話可能你覺得會很荒謬，你可以當聽一個科幻故事。」他吞了一口帶有紅酒餘香的口水，繼續說，「你有沒有看過柏拉圖的書？裡面提到的亞特蘭提斯是我的家鄉，大洪水來臨前的亞特蘭提斯，沒錯他的確是毀滅了，但是我的祖先在洪水灌頂前成功把整個國家降到海底，你們到現在都沒找到真正的亞特蘭提斯是因為科技至少比你們進步三千年。我們已經找到永續能源的方法，發展出可以治癒所有疾病的醫術，心理和生理上亦都超越了物質需求。

 

「我們啊也曾經是個好戰嗜血的民族，不過除了5000年前（公元前3040年）的最後一次內戰差點滅國，光復之後都再沒有過戰爭，所有你們都在面對的問題我們已經徹底克服了。

 

Sylar話語未落，服務生已經在他們旁邊上菜了。他暫時停止說話，雖然他說的那些都很像科幻小說裡的情節，但是為了保護自己的國家，閉口不談就是最好的做法。Bernie注意到對方小小的舉動也沒有多說什麼話，只是用一副垂涎三尺的樣子看著眼前散發住香氣又熱騰騰的龍蝦。坐在他對面的男人被他像小動物看食物的表情逗笑了，說：「都幾歲的人了還像個小孩子一樣！」沒想到Bernie居然是用認真又帶點調皮的語氣回答：「即使我已經是28歲的人了，但我對於早午晚飯的愛是堅定不移，忠貞不二的！！好，你繼續說。」

 

「好吧，受不了你。」他看著眼前那個和硬殼奮戰的小孩聳聳肩，繼續剛剛未說完的長話。

 

「我們只是其中一個分支，就像巴別塔一樣，眾神怒了就想用海嘯毀滅亞特蘭提斯，有人逃到南極，有人逃上陸地，成了地上的人。我的祖先是逃到海底的那群人，至於陸地上的聽說已經跟普通人類沒分別了，他們忘了昔日的榮光，自己曾經是地球上最強盛的民族的一分子。」

 

聽到這裡，Bernie用叉子在Sylar面前揚了揚說：「夠了夠了，你讓我消化一下！一下子聽太多我的腦袋處理不來。」

 

他聽著Sylar的話腦子裡一直在運作運作，顛覆了自己的常識後他就覺得半信半疑——1月的時候連馬里亞納海溝都被潛水艇征服了，怎麼可能沒發現到亞特蘭提斯？不過他自己倒是信奉眼見為實，在海上工作久了奇怪的事也見不少，未看過的事物又怎麼可以一口咬定它不存在？

 

「告訴你，我曾經和同事在暴風雨中救援的時候看過鬼船。

 

Bernie咬薯炸薯條，裝作神秘兮兮又口齒不清地說。

 

「那時候我們在貨船附近準備把人救到我們船上，然後我的同事在耳邊跟我說他在我們船頭的4點鐘方向看到有隻破爛的帆船在我們不遠處航行，我往那個方向看了下，他媽的真的有！幸好船長求救時有在無線電說他們人比較多，上頭才派兩艘船出去，基於我們的立場，怎樣也得過去鬼船上看一下有沒有生還者。

 

「不去猶自可，我們一去，才前進了一點而已！周圍就起了大霧，而且在霧裡隱約還看到鬼船跟我們越來越接近，越來越接近......我跟其他人你看看我我看看你，不知道該做些什麼，只好硬著頭皮降慢航速，怕跟那隻船相撞。才眨下眼的一剎那，帆船就天殺的出現在我們面前！要不是舵手反應夠快把船全速向右轉，現在的我應該在帆船上毫無目的地飄流著。

 

「之後我跟其他人一起登船，留下舵手在船上隨時候命。你不能想像那船有多破爛，船身發霉腐爛，桅桿斷成三截，除了立在甲板上的，其他兩部分都在船上生銹發臭，不知道為什麼船上的鐵銹味特別重，聞起來真的很不舒服。由於我是他們的隊長，所以我就把小隊分成兩組搜索兩層的船艙。船上一些痕跡都沒有，根本就不像是人類用過的船，可是我在看起來是船長艙室的地方找到一本航海日誌，上面用我不認識的文字寫，最後當然是找不到任何骸骨或更加重要的資料。

 

「我們回到岸上時有請過人去把鬼船撈回來，可惜最也找不到它了。至於那本日誌也有讓語言學家看過，卻沒有一個人能辨識到那種文字，現在那本日誌還放在麻州大學那邊。」

 

一口氣說完自己的故事後，Bernie呼了口氣，順便拿起酒杯喝了幾口酒。

 

「我......應該能看懂那種文字。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 馬里亞納海溝（Mariana Trench）：最深的海溝。
> 
> 征服馬里亞納海溝：1960年1月23日潛艇Trieste成功帶著Don Walsh與Jacques Piccard兩位潛到海溝底，向他們致敬。


End file.
